Shoe Boxes And Socks
by forensicgeek
Summary: A story about Lorelei...LL Disclaimer- I own nothing- the following is a figment of my imagination. Last Chpt (16) is up!
1. Default Chapter

**Shoe Boxes and Socks**

"Mom hurry up we're gonna be late!" Rory yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm coming, and since when have we ever been late to anything?" Lorelei said but as Rory opened her mouth to speak she cut in again. "Don't answer that."

"As you wish."

"Speaking of wishes I was watching Pinocchio the other day…"

"You were watching what?"

"Hush child, anyway like I said, I was watching Pinocchio then when it was over I decided that I'd try it."

"Wishing on a star?"

"No turning into a donkey, needless to say I wasn't very successful."

"That's debatable." Rory said.

"Hey watch it I still am your mother."

"Not if you're Pinocchio."

"Anyway where was I? Oh yeah wish. I made a wish." Lorelei said proudly.

"What did you wish for?" Rory asked.

"Nope. Uh uh. Can't tell you or it won't come true."

"So it took you 5 minutes to tell me you made a wish?"

"No, it took me five minutes to answer all of your questions." Lorelei said mockingly.

"Let's just go."

The two Gilmore girls left the house and started their trip to their weekly dinner. As they pulled up they noticed a strange car in the driveway and immediately began hypothesizing about it.

"Maybe Grandma bought a new car."

"Or perhaps it's her latest boyfriend, your grandfather is out of town."

"Mom!"

"Hey, it's just a guess." Lorelei said as she rang the doorbell. But before it even finished ringing the door was opened by Mrs. Gilmore.

"You're late!"

"Sorry Grandma." Rory said taking off her coat. "Traffic was bad."

"The incompetence of our public workmen is unbelievable. I had lunch with a friend today downtown, and the roads were a mess. You'd think since they get paid to clean the snow off streets they would actually do it." Emily ranted.

"Um excuse me, ma'am. Dinner is ready."

"Very good, and don't say um."

"Yes ma'am."

The first half of dinner Emily questioned Rory about her upcoming classes and how she was enjoying her Christmas break. But after the main course had been cleared away she turned her attention to Lorelei, who had been off in her own little world.

"So Lorelei, how's is the Inn going?"

"Good, we have been booked for the last month and a half. Things are really starting to pick up."

"That nice, what about you and Luke? Are you still together?"

"Yes mom, we are."

"Why didn't he come tonight?"

"He had to work. Lane had a gig and Caesar had to leave early so hence the reason Luke had to work." Lorelei said irritated.

"There's no need to snap Lorelei. I was just curious as to how my daughter's relationship was going."

"Well we're doing great mom."

"I'm glad."

As Lorelei pulled up to the house she let out a big sigh.

"Mom, you ok?" Rory asked concerned.

"Yeah I'll be fine. After all Christmas is in a couple days."

"Which reminds me, we need to get a tree tomorrow." Rory started. "And I was thinking that maybe we should ask Luke to come with us."

"I think he would like that. I'll ask him."

Rory walked into the house and waited for her mother to come in. "Are you coming?"

"No, go on. I'm gonna take a walk."

"Tell Luke I said hi."

"I will." Lorelei smiled. Her daughter knew her so well. She quickly walked the short distance to Luke's.

He had been wiping down a table when he glanced at the clock. He knew any minute she would be walking through the door, ready to complain about dinner, and bug him for coffee. Before they started dating he was never able to tell her no, and it still hadn't changed. Though he had been successful in getting her to eat healthier food on occasion. He heard the bell over the door ring and he looked up from his current task.

"Hey." Luke said going over to her and locking the door behind her.

"I need…" Lorelei was cut off by Luke's lips pressing into hers. No matter how often they kissed every time was special.

After pulling back Luke finished her sentence "I know coffee, but how about some hot chocolate instead?"

"That could work to." She said giving him a smile and a kiss on the cheek.

"Good it's all ready."

"You spoil me." Lorelei said grinning.

"Yeah yeah. How was dinner?"

"Ok for the most part. She asked about you?"

"Really?"

"Well not you specifically more about us?"

"And here I was feeling special." Luke said sarcastically.

"She asked if we were still together, and why you weren't there tonight. But I explained that you had to work. And oddly enough she seemed to accept that."

"She's trying." Luke encouraged handing Lorelei a mug.

"I know, but on to happier things. Rory has specifically requested that you join us when we get our Christmas tree tomorrow."

"Really? I think I might be able to get away for that."

"Good. How does ten sound? Then we can eat lunch while we decorate."

"Alright, then how about a movie tomorrow afterwards."

"You're suggesting a movie night?" Lorelei asked feigning shock.

"Yeah well we haven't done a whole lot with Rory and I figured that we should include her more."

"I agree. She works too hard. But it will have to be a movie afternoon because my parents' party is tomorrow. And don't forget you're coming."

"I know. Do you want to pick a movie or shall I?" Luke asked.

"I will; you can bring the junk food."

"And if I don't?" He said moving to her side of the counter.

"Then you must suffer the consequences." She said.

"And what might that be?" Luke said moving closer to her.

"I don't know…I'll have to…" Luke cut her off with a kiss. She loved the feel of his lips against hers. It felt perfect every time. Never awkward, and always welcoming.

"Maybe I should rant more often."

"Works for me." He said kissing her again.

"Well as fun as this is I need to get home. I need my rest for shopping tomorrow."

"I'll walk you home." Lorelei nodded knowing it was useless to argue.


	2. Tree Hunting

Lorelei woke up to find a note taped to her forehead. Taking it off and reading it she laughed. _Sleeping Beauty, gotta run some errands. Talked to Luke already we are meeting at Luke's at ten Don't Be Late! Love Rory. P.S.- You say some very interesting things in your sleep! I'll tell you about your revelation later. Keep dreamin'_

Lorelei glanced at the clock and noticed it was 9:45 she quickly got out of bed and hopped in the shower. After about five minutes she knew there was no way she was going to make it on time, so she decided why rush it. It was 10:18 when she walked into the diner. There was only a few people in there at that time of the morning; one of which being Kirk. Taking a look around and not seeing Rory she took a seat at the counter a couple places down from Kirk.

"Hey Kirk."

"Morning. How are you?"

"I'm good Kirk, what about you?"

"Well this morning I woke up with a crick in my neck, so it hurts to turn my head like so." Kirk turned his head slightly to the right and winced.

"Well Kirk maybe you shouldn't move it that way."

"Why?"

"Because you…. never mind. I hope you feel better."

"Oh I feel fine, it's just…"

"The crick, got it Kirk. Have you seen Luke?"

"Yeah he went upstairs about 15 minutes ago with Rory." Kirk said taking a drink and letting out a cry of pain as he scalded his tongue.

"You ok?"

"Yeah I just got this crick."

"Bye Kirk." Lorelei got up and headed up the stairs.

At ten till ten Rory walked into the diner to meet her mom. As she took a seat at a table Luke came over.

"Hey Rory, where's your mom?"

"Well when I left she was still sleeping and that was an hour after I called you."

"So it will probably be another 30 minutes." Luke concluded.

"Probably." Rory said. She was happy for her mom. She had never seen her so happy and she had always looked toward Luke as a father whether he knew it or not. It had taken her some time to get used to the idea that they were dating but after a few weeks of seeing them together she knew it was for the best. Though she did become a little worried when her grandparents tried to get involved.

"Hey Rory?"

"Hey Luke?"

"Could you come upstairs for a minute. I need your opinion on your mom's Christmas present." Luke said quietly.

Rory smiled, it was funny to see Luke get flustered. "Sure let's go."

As they headed up the stairs Rory asked what it was. "You'll see." Luke said opening the door to his apartment.

He went over to a desk and pulled something out of a drawer and handed it to Rory. As she opened the box she let out a squeal. "Luke it's gorgeous! Does this mean…?"

"Yes and I just wanted your opinion to make sure she'd like it." Luke said looking at the floor.

"She'll love it. Where did you get it, if you don't mind me asking?"

"It was my mother's. I thought Lorelei might like it."

"She will. Don't worry." Rory said as Luke placed it back in the drawer.

"So you're ok with it?"

"Definitely."

After a few moments of silence there was a knock at the door. "Can I come in?" Lorelei said.

"Yep it's open." Luke called.

"You know you really shouldn't leave your door unlocked it could have been a mass murderer…" Once again Luke cut Lorelei off with a short kiss.

"Well I took a chance," he said moving his arm around her waist. "You ready?"

"No I haven't eaten yet."

"We're eating lunch in a couple hours you can wait."

"No I can't, shopping is physical so therefore I need something, preferably food, to sustain me during the action." Lorelei whined.

"Well I do have a donut downstairs that you could possibly have…."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Lorelei squirmed out from Luke's grasp and ran down the stairs.

"Well I guess we should follow her." Luke said.

"Yeah, and Luke, I'm glad." Rory smiled then headed down the stairs to join her mother. Giving a glance at the desk, Luke followed in suit.

"What about this one?" Rory said.

"It's too short." Lorelei complained. They had been looking for thirty minutes and had not found a favorite yet.

"What about this one?" Luke asked.

"Hmm… it could work. What do you think Rory?"

"It has potential." Rory admitted.

"Ok we'll get that one." Lorelei decided.

As they headed over to pay for it a familiar voice came up behind them. "Hey dolls."

"Hey Miss Patty. How are you?" Lorelei asked.

"Good, good, just trying to find a tree for the dance recital tonight."

"That's good."

"What are you ladies up to?" Miss Patty asked.

"Just finding a tree, then we're going home and decorating."

"That's nice. Luke helping?

"Yeah he's putting the tree in his truck right now." Lorelei said.

"Sounds fun. I'll see you guys later."

"Bye."

"All set?" Luke asked coming back from placing the tree in his truck.

"Yep." Rory said.

"Pizza!" Lorelei exclaimed linking arms with Luke. The threesome started back to the Gilmore house ready to decorate.

"Pass me that box." Rory said with a mouth full of pizza as Lorelei handed her an old shoebox.

"Why do you keep your ornaments in shoeboxes?" Luke asked.

"Because it's tradition."

"Yes I'm sure your mother has all of her ornaments in old shoeboxes." Luke said sarcastically.

"No she just buys new ones every year. We keep them in shoeboxes because we have plenty of shoeboxes to store them in. And they stack easily in the extra bedroom with all of our other holiday paraphernalia." Lorelei explained.

"Yeah but mom I think it's about time we cleaned up that old room, maybe make it usable." Rory suggested.

"Usable for what? I think it's very useful the way it is now."

"I don't know maybe a guest room."

"We don't have any guests. I thought college would have taught you that by now."

"No they pretty much stick to the basic reading, writing and arithmetic. No Guest 101."

"Funny."

"Maybe Rory's right?" Luke suggested.

"Wait a minute you're siding with her? I can't believe it. I'm being ambushed."

"I'm not siding and there's no ambush; just maybe it's time for change."

"Eventually, but for now it's good." Luke and Rory started a conversation and Lorelei began to think.

'Maybe it is time for a change. After all this has been the year for changes. Rory's doing well, the inn is going great… and Luke. That was probably the best change. For once I'm not running from a relationship, I finally realize this is what I want. A family, a husband I can count on, children. Did I really just think that, children as in plural? Maybe that's what Rory was hinting at, but why would Luke…? Maybe that's what he was suggesting too, but that would mean he wants to make this, us, permanent.'

"Lorelei, Lorelei…" Lorelei was pulled from her wonderful thoughts. "Do you want to put the angel on?" Luke asked exchanging a knowing look with Rory while Lorelei processed what had just been said.

"Yeah, of course, but how about we all put it up together. Then we can get started on our movie afternoon."

"Ok. But don't forget we have to be at Grandma's at six." Rory said.

"You're ruining the moment."

"Let's just put the angel up." Luke said and the three grabbed the angel and gently placed her on top.

"It's beautiful." Lorelei said as Luke wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Yeah," said Rory, "Definitely the best we've ever done."

"Thanks for letting me do this with you guys." Luke said.

"It was fun, this will have to become tradition." Rory said.

"Well, while you ladies get ready for the movie I need to head back to the diner for a minute." Luke said breaking the moment.

"Why? I thought you we're off all day today."

"I am, but I forgot my suit at my apartment, and I believe I could also grab some hot chocolate and pie while I'm there too, but if you want me to stay here…"

"NO! I mean we'll wait for you." Lorelei and Rory said together.

"Ok I'll be back soon." He said giving Lorelei a kiss.

"We'll get everything ready." Rory called as Luke walked out the door.

"So what…" Lorelei was interrupted by the phone ringing. Getting up to answer it she called for Rory to get the movie ready. "Hello?"

"Hey Lorelei!"

"Hey Sookie, how goes the dinner preparations?"

"Good we're about halfway through." Sookie replied excitedly.

"That's great."

"So are you enjoying your day off?" Sookie asked.

"Yeah, we got up early and picked out a tree…"

"You got up early?"

"Well it was ten but…anyway so we got a tree then came back to the house and decorated it. Now we're getting ready to watch a movie." Lorelei said.

"No parent's tonight?"

"No we have to be there at six."

"Ahh…Anyway the reason I called. Last night I had this great dream about what we can do for the upcoming event…"

"The one in January?" Lorelei said while the word dream struck a chord.

"Yeah that one…I thought we could have a old fashioned dance type thing. Serve some older dishes and play some older type music along with the current stuff."

"Sounds good. Well discuss it at the staff meeting in a couple days."

"Ok. I have to get going."

"Ok and Sookie enjoy your day off tomorrow. Have a good time with your family."

"I will, thanks."

"Bye and Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."

Lorelei hung up the phone and went into the living room and took a seat beside her daughter. "Rory?"

"Yeah mom?"

"What was I saying in my sleep this morning?"

"Huh?"

"On your note you said I say interesting things in my sleep. And I can't remember what I was dreaming, so enlighten me."

"Well," Rory had been hoping her mom would forget about that. She had planned on telling her, but in light of recent events she had decided she didn't need to. "I think you were thinking about doing your laundry." Rory lied.

"No I wasn't, what did I really say?"

"I don't remember, it was interesting at the time but I forget now."

"Uh huh." Lorelei said skeptically.

"Really!"

"Ok don't tell me."

"Man, no matter how many times I watch that movie it always gets to me." Lorelei said wiping her eyes.

"Yeah, but it's a classic." Rory agreed.

"It was Willy Wonka." Luke stated. No matter how many movies he watched with them he never quite understood their reactions.

"Duh. That's why it's sad, he dies."

"He never dies in the movie." Luke pointed out.

"But he will eventually." Rory said backing up her mother.

"I give up." Luke said.

"Good, now I have to go get ready. Luke you can change in the other room upstairs if you'd like." Lorelei said. "It's probably a lot safer than my room, which is completely covered in shoes and clothes, in fact I'm not even sure there's a floor there any more."

"I'll take the other room." Luke said grabbing his suit from the hat stand and heading up the stairs.

A/N- Thanks for all the reviews!


	3. Dinner At The Gilmore's

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Thanks for all of your reviews! I appreciate them!

"Ok, everybody ready for this?" Lorelei asked as they walked up to the door.

"Yes mom."

"Lorelei, just ring the doorbell." Luke said.

"But you've never been to one of these parties, the point is to get out as fast as you can."

"I…"

"Otherwise you'll be bombarded with questions."

"Lorelei…"

"And poor Rory, she'll be hit up with so many phone numbers tonight…"

"Mom!" Rory said, while pushing the doorbell. "We'll live, just remember a movie is waiting at home. Just concentrate on that…"

"Good evening," said a maid opening the door. "Please come in." As the group stepped in she took their coats and walked away.

"Lorelei, Rory!" Emily said walking over. "And Luke. How are you?"

"Good mom."

"It's nice to see you again Luke, I'm glad you could come this time." Emily said with a smile.

"It's nice to see you too Emily."

"Come on Rory come tell me what you did today. And I want to introduce you to some friends of ours." Emily said leading the youngest Gilmore away.

"Shall we?" Lorelei asked. Taking Luke by the arm led him into the room full of guests.

"Lorelei! How good to see you." Said an approaching lady.

"Mrs. Haysworth. How's Sarah doing?"

"Good, straight A's at Princeton. What about Rory?"

"She's doing great, she really loves Yale." Lorelei said.

"Wonderful, and who is this?" Mrs. Haysworth asked gesturing towards Luke.

"This is my boyfriend Luke."

"Hello." Luke said.

"Nice to meet you. Well it was good talking to you, we really must get together more often."

"We should, I'll talk to you later." Lorelei said then led Luke away to sit on the couch.

"You ok?"

"Yeah I'll be fine as soon as I get out of here…"

"Dinner is served." The maid called out and everyone began to file into the dining room.

"So what movie now?" Lorelei asked as they walked into her house.

"I'm too tired and since I know tomorrow is the one day a year you are up before seven, I think I'm going to go to sleep." Rory said then gave her mom a kiss goodnight.

"Ok night sweetheart, sleep good." Lorelei said.

"Night Luke." Rory said giving Luke a hug.

"Night." As Rory walked off, Luke brought two gifts out of the bag he had brought over early that day.

"For me?" Lorelei asked.

"For you and Rory and you can open them in the morning when I come over. But not until then." Luke commanded.

"Yes sir. But how about you stay here tonight? That way I don't have to wait to open it in the morning."

"Are you sure?" Luke asked.

"Yeah come on let's watch a movie." Lorelei said leading him over to the couch.

The two settled down and fell asleep halfway through the movie. Luke was leaned back against one end of the couch and Lorelei was leaned into him.


	4. Socks

Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapters.

"Mom wake-up." Rory called.

"Hmm…" Lorelei slowly roused from sleep. She realized that she was no longer leaned up against Luke and wondered where he was.

"Lorelei get up or no presents for you." Luke said, waiting to see her reaction and he was not disappointed. Lorelei jumped up at that comment but quickly sat back down after getting a little dizzy.

"Not funny." She mumbled.

"I thought it was very funny." Rory said. "Now I know how to wake you up in the mornings."

Lorelei stuck out her tongue at her daughter. "Let me go to the bathroom then we can open presents." Lorelei said once again getting up from the couch.

Once her mom was upstairs Rory asked Luke, "Are you ready?"

Luke, who had changed into a black sweater and jeans, ran his hand through his hair and let out a sigh. "As I'll ever be."

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No she would just get suspicious. And I think that she might want you here. If nothing else to hold me down while she hits me."

"She's not going to do that."

"I know, but…"

"Ok present time." Lorelei called walking down the stairs.

Luke and Lorelei sat on the couch and Rory took a seat on the floor in front of them.

"Thanks Luke, it's great." Rory said eyeing the language program in her hands.

"Your mom said you had been looking at it…"

"It's great Luke thanks." Rory said getting up and giving him a hug. "Here is yours from me and mom."

Luke opened the box and found a new baseball cap. It was similar to his current one but just a little brighter. "Thanks guys."

"We thought it was time for a new one." Rory said.

"Thanks, it is." Luke said putting it aside. "And now for the last gift. Lorelei this is yours." Luke said handing her a box.

Lorelei excitedly took the box and ripped open the paper. Inside the box was a pair of socks. Lorelei took out the socks and when she held them they began to sing, "Deck the Halls". "Wow Luke where did you find these." Lorelei asked pulling them apart about to put them on when she stopped. "What's this?" There was a square lump at the end of the sock.

She quickly reached into the sock and pulled out a velvet box. Beginning to shake she gently opened it. "Luke!"

Luke took her hand and began. "Lorelei, these last few months have been wonderful. My love for you has grown so much, just when I thought it couldn't. I love you, and I would love for you to be my wife. And make this thing permanent. So Lorelei Gilmore, will you marry me?"

Tears had formed in her eyes, and she glanced from Luke to Rory, who was beaming, to the ring, back to Luke. "Wow. Um I definitely wasn't expecting this. But Luke I know I love you and that this is the first time I have been this comfortable in a relationship, maybe it's because you already know everything about me. And you've always been there for me. Yes, I will marry you."

Luke leaned in and caught her lips with his. It was slow and full of promise. After pulling back he took the ring from the box and slipped it on to her finger. "Now it's official."

"Congratulations mom." Rory said getting up and giving her a hug.

"You don't seem surprised, why?"

"I knew about it." Rory admitted.

"I asked her if she thought you would like the ring." Luke said. "And I figured she had a right to say whether she was ok with it or not."

"I love the ring."

"It was my mother's." Luke said.

"It's beautiful. I wish I could have known her." Lorelei said.

"Sookie is going to be ecstatic when she finds out." Rory said.

"And my parents will have to know." Lorelei said with a frown.

"I'll go with you." Luke said.

"No, I'd better do it on my own."

"I'm going to be there Lorelei. This involves me too, and they need to know that this is serious."

"I knew I loved you for a reason. So who's hungry?"

"I wondered how long it would take for you to bring up food."

"Yeah mom, I think that's a record."

"Hey don't spoil the moment. Now Please go find my coat so we can go eat."

"Whatever." Rory said going to find the coat.

Lorelei scooted closer to Luke and caught his lips with hers. Gently holding her face he deepened the kiss. Total bliss came over the two of them. They were lost in each other and enjoying it.

"Hmmm…." Rory said clearing her throat as she walked into the room. Noticing they weren't paying attention she picked up a pillow and threw it at her mom. "I said hmm…"

"Next time just ignore us and go about you business." Lorelei said after pulling back.

"I'll try to remember that, now can we go eat?"

"Yes. I need food. Come on Luke we'll walk." Lorelei said trying to pull Luke up from the couch. "Come on." She demanded.

"I'm good thanks." Luke said smiling.

"Nope, come on. We have a wedding to plan."

Luke got up giving in to his fiancé. "And so it begins. Alright let's go."


	5. Plans

Disclaimer- Refer to previous chapters

"So when is the diner opening up today?" Lorelei asked eating her breakfast.

"It's not." Luke said.

"It's not? How could Luke's diner not be open on Christmas day? We always come by on Christmas."

"Well you're here so does it really matter?" Luke said.

"Yes because it's tradition."

"Well I thought it was time some things changed." Luke said. "So when do you want to have the wedding?"

"Yeah mom, I know you've thought of the perfect wedding." Rory added.

"Well I always wanted a spring wedding, but I've changed my mind. January 27th."

"Mom! That's in like a month."

"So."

"Lorelei, are you sure?" Luke asked, actually kind of happy she wanted it so quickly.

"Positive. January 27th, 2:00." Lorelei said taking a sip from her mug.

"Ok, well where do you want to have it at?"

"The Inn." Lorelei said firmly. "If that's ok with you."

"I think it's a perfect place, however have you thought how everyone will fit inside the inn."

"We're having it outside."

"Lorelei…"

"I'm kidding. I actually want a small wedding. Just very close friends and family. Then for the reception we can invite everyone. Are you ok with that?"

"Yeah that sounds great." Luke said amazed at how simple she wanted it.

"Well why you two work out the details, I'm going over to Lane's."

"That's fine, just be back for dinner."

"I will. Is it ok if I tell Lane?"

"Yeah go ahead. I'm going to call your grandmother in a little bit and tell her."

"Ok bye mom." Rory said giving her mom a hug, then Luke one. "Bye dad." Rory walked out of the diner and headed to Lane's.

"Are you ok with that?" Lorelei asked.

"Yeah, I am." Luke said. "We'd better go ahead and call your mom,"

Lorelei picked up the phone and slowly dialed her mom's number.

"Hey mom!" Lorelei said.

"Hello Lorelei. Merry Christmas." Emily replied.

"Merry Christmas to you too."

"Is something wrong? Emily asked.

"No, I was just wondering if we could get together sometime in the next few days."

"I suppose so why?"

"Luke and I have something we would like to share with you." Lorelei said glancing at Luke, who was holding her hand.

"What?" Emily asked.

"That's what the meeting's for." Lorelei said. "So when would be a good time?"

"Tonight." Emily said. "For dinner."

"I don't know let me check?" Then to Luke said. "She wants to have dinner tonight." Luke shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Lorelei you're the one who asked me when it was convenient and I said tonight."

"That's fine mom, we will have dinner tonight with you and dad." Lorelei said.

"Make sure you bring Rory."

"We kicked Rory out. I'm kidding, of course we'll bring her."

"Good. I'll see you tonight then."

"Bye." Lorelei said hanging up her phone. "Why did she have to ruin Christmas by inviting us over."

"That didn't go so bad." Luke said.

"No." Lorelei said.

"This is your wedding not hers. It only matters if you're happy."

"You're right, thanks. I hope you know what you're getting into." Lorelei said.

"I know exactly what I'm getting into and I'm good. What do you say we go tell Sookie? I'm sure she will want to start planning the menu."

"Yeah."

The two left the diner and headed off toward Sookie's house.

"Lorelei!" Sookie said coming out of he house as fast as she could. "Oh my gosh honey, I'm so happy for you."

"How did you know?" Lorelei asked.

"Well I happened to glance out the window and I saw you and Luke holding hands and that Luke's hand kept rubbing something."

"Ah."

"Congratulations! When? How?"

"This morning, it was in my Christmas present." Lorelei said.

"What was your present?" Sookie asked still very giddy.

Lorelei bent over and pulled up her pant's leg. "These." She said pointing to her socks.

"Very cute. Good job Luke. Now let me see that ring." Lorelei held out her hand and Luke's hand went around her waist.

He couldn't believe that all this was happening. This was all he ever wanted, a family. Lorelei was positively beaming as Sookie examined her hand.

"This is gorgeous Luke." Sookie said.

"It was his mother's." Lorelei said proudly.

"Aww. Come on in." Sookie said.

As they sat on the couch Luke took Lorelei's hand in his again.

"Aw, you guys are so cute. So I know you probably haven't set anything yet but…" Sookie started.

"Actually we have set a date." Luke said.

"Really?" Sookie asked.

"Yep January 27th." Lorelei said.

"That's only a month away! I'd better start planning…"


	6. Chpt 6 Dinner At The Gilmore'sAgain

"So what did you want to talk about?" Emily asked as they sat in the living room. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing. In fact everything's perfect."

"Oh ok. So what did you want?"

"Well we wanted to tell you in person that we're getting married." Lorelei said holding Luke's hand. Lorelei waited for her mom's response but none came. "Mom? Are you ok?"

"Congratulations Lorelei." Richard said shaking hers and Luke's hand.

"Thanks. We're very happy about it."

"Dinner is ready." The maid of the week announced.

"Thank you." Lorelei's father said as the family moved into the dining room. Emily still had not said anything.

After the meal had been delivered Emily finally found her tongue. "Have you talked about a date yet?"

"Actually we have, January 27th." Lorelei said.

"You're going to be engaged for a year?" Emily asked.

"No mom, this January as in a month from now."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. It was my choice; we're going to have it at the Inn. Nothing big, just family and close friends for the actual ceremony."

"But why so soon?"

"Because that's when we wanted it." Lorelei said. She wanted her mom to be happy for her, not criticize her every move.

"Ok, let your father and I know what we can do to help." Emily said.

"I will and mom I really am happy."

The rest of dinner was kept going by Rory and her grandfather's conversation. Then at 7:30 they made it out of the house.

"That didn't go so bad mom." Rory said.

"I guess."

"She's happy for you just give her some time." Rory encouraged.

"It'll be fine Lorelei. Just keep your mind focused on planning the wedding. I'm sure you have lots to arrange in the next month." Luke said.

"Yeah." Lorelei said.

"So mom what about this one?" Rory asked holding up a dress.

"No, that's not it." Lorelei said.

They had been shopping for a wedding dress all day and it was now 3 in the afternoon, two days after Christmas. And this was the 3rd store today; causing Rory to have a slight headache.

"Mom can we go?" Rory pleaded. "We can look some more tomorrow."

"No. We will find it today." Lorelei said. "Ah ha!"

"You found one!" Rory asked.

"What do you think?" Lorelei said showing her daughter the gown.

"It's gorgeous! Go try it on." Rory said pushing her mother to the dressing room.

Five minutes later Lorelei stepped out to show her daughter the dress. It was pure white with delicate beading on the bodice. The top clung to her and at the waist went out. It had short sleeves and a small train.

"It's perfect." Rory said looking at her mother. She had never seen her so happy and the dress fit her perfectly.

"I'm going to get this one." Lorelei said. "And don't try to talk me out of it."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Rory said. Then after her mother went back in said to herself. "I'm too tired to argue."


	7. Invitations

On New Years Eve Luke and Lorelei were sitting in her house watching a movie. They had only been engaged a week but many of the preparations were already made. In fact they actually got away with very little planning. Food was taken care of, as well as where the ceremony and reception would take place. Lorelei had got a dress and her and Rory were going out next weekend to find a bridesmaid dress. Everything was going well, and it was that mere fact that was starting to unnerve her.

"Luke?"

"Yes?"

"Are you sure we're doing the right thing?"

"Don't start Lorelei. This is definitely the right thing. We've both waited a long time for this to happen and I'm not going to let it slip by." Luke said taking her hand and looking into her eyes.

"But it all seems too perfect. Nothing is wrong."

"And that's a bad thing because…?"

"Because I have nothing to distract me. So I end up questioning myself." Lorelei admitted.

"Listen to me. Everything is going to work out fine. I even already have a place booked for us to spend our honeymoon at." Luke said.

"You do?" Lorelei said not believing that she had forgotten about that part.

"Yes I do. What did you think we'd get married then the next day just start back to work like nothing changed?"

"Well…yeah." Lorelei said a little embarrassed.

"To be honest I thought about doing that. However, I decided that you have worked way too hard on this inn to not get a little vacation even if it is only for a couple days." Luke said.

"Thanks. But who…"

"Caesar is going to run the diner while we're gone, and I'm sure Sookie and Michel can manage without you for three days."

"Yeah I guess they could." Lorelei said.

"Good now that that is settled we can work on the guest list. Since you insist on sending out invitations on Monday." Luke said.

"Aren't you going to tell me where we are going?" Lorelei asked.

"Nope. I'll let you know what to pack."

"Please!" Lorelei begged.

"Nope."

"Come on!"

"I said no, and if you don't stop I won't let you have a donut tomorrow."

"Fine." Lorelei said turning back to the list before her.

"Good now your parents, Sookie, Jack…."

"Why my parents?" Lorelei asked but recanted when she saw Luke's glare. "Ok my parents…"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Hey Marty!" Rory said gladly taking the cup he handed her.

"How was your Christmas?"

"Good. The most awesome thing happened."

"What?"

"My mom is getting married." Rory said.

"That's cool, I guess. Is it?"

"Yeah definitely. Anyway they are having the wedding on the 27th." Rory said taking a sip.

"That's quick."

"I guess. So last week my mom and I went looking for her a dress and I had the worst headache in the world."

"You got a headache from shopping? I thought you liked to shop."

"I do. It was just a little overwhelming." Rory said. "So how was your Christmas?"

"Not bad considering I stayed here for most of it." Marty said.

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I got a lot of reading done for my upcoming classes."

"Oh."

Rory and Marty continue walking back to her dorm in silence. After Marty had left Rory in the cab weeks ago, things had been a little strained for a couple days. Then slowly the got back to where they had been before, with both of their feelings changing slightly.

"Hey Marty?"

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if you would like to go with me to my mom's wedding." Rory asked nervously.

Marty stood there shocked but reality quickly set back in. "Sure, I'd love to."

"Great." Rory said slightly relieved.

"Are you hungry?" Marty asked.

"A little."

"Would you like to grab a bite to eat?"

"Sure."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Hey mom what's up?" Rory asked.

"Not much I was just sitting here in my office writing some bills and I realized you didn't have class right now so I thought I would call."

"Ok. So how are the preparations coming?"

"Good we got the invitations mailed out a couple of days ago. Sookie is going nuts trying out all different types of food. And Luke is as calm and collected as ever." Lorelei said taking a sip from her mug.

"Good, how are you doing?" Rory asked.

"Honestly, not bad."

"I'm glad now stay that way and it will be a record. And I have a question for you."

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if I could bring an escort to the wedding." Rory asked.

"Sure I don't see why not?" Lorelei asked. "Who?"

"Marty."

"Yeah that's fine. Are you two…?"

"No…I don't know. Maybe." Rory said.

"Ok…hey kid I've got to go I think Sookie is yelling at Michel again."

"Ok bye. I'll see you on Saturday."

"Love you, bye." Lorelei hung up the phone and headed out into the lobby. "If you two continue you won't have any guests to fight over."

"Could you please tell this woman not to disturb the peace around here?" Michel asked.

"Sookie please don't disturb the man's peace." Lorelei asked.

"Oooh. You have to come taste this new dish. It is wonderful." Sookie said excited.

"Ok." Lorelei said as Sookie dragged her into the kitchen.

"Here." She said handing Lorelei a piece of food. "What do you think?"

"Mmmm. It's good. But not for a wedding ok. How about you stick to the list me and Luke gave you." Lorelei suggested.

"But…it's so… boring."

"I know, but that's what we're going for. Remember my parents are going to be there."

"Oh I forgot. I promise to stick to the list." Sookie said raising her right hand.

"Good." Lorelei said as her friend gave her a hug.

"Did I tell you how happy I am for you? Because I'm really happy for you." She said smiling.

"Thanks. I'm happy too."

"I can tell. And I'm really glad you two finally saw it. That you were perfect for each other." Sookie said more seriously.

"Me too."


	8. PreWedding Problems

"Can I help you?" A saleswoman asked as Rory and Lorelei entered a store Saturday morning.

"No thanks. We're just looking at the moment." Lorelei said.

"Ok, we'll we have several wedding dresses your size over there." She said to Rory, and then walked away.

"I can't believe that!" Lorelei said as they walked to the opposite side of the store. "She thought you were the one getting married!"

"Well mom…." Rory started then stopped.

"Well what?"

"Most people that are getting married are my age." Rory said.

"So?"

"Never mind." Rory said looking through the dresses. "What about this one?"

"I like it. Do you?"

"Mom it's your wedding. I think you have a right to pick the style and color." Rory said.

"I love it, go try it on." Lorelei said smiling thankful she had such a terrific daughter.

"Ok."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Hey, did you guys have a successful shopping trip?" Luke asked as they walked in.

"Yep." Lorelei said giving him a kiss.

"Good."

"So Luke you sure you're ready to marry my mom?" Rory asked accepting the mug being handed to her.

"I don't know. My business might go bankrupt with all the food she consumes." Luke said handing Lorelei a cheeseburger.

"Not funny." She said with her mouth full.

"See my point." Luke said quickly moving out of her reach.

"Hey it's your turn, I've been with her for the past 20 years." Rory said. "So have you decided who's going to be your best man?"

"Of course he has Rory. Haven't you." Lorelei said.

"Ah…well…actually Lorelei that's something I've been meaning to talk with you about." Luke said.

"Caesar, Luke is going up stairs for a few minutes. Please cover for him." Lorelei said getting up and grabbing Luke by the sleeve.

"I'll see you two next weekend. I've got to get back." Rory said. "Good luck Luke."

"Why? I thought you were here all day." Lorelei asked.

"Marty and I are having dinner. He called earlier." Rory said.

"Oh, ok. Call me when you get back."

"Ok, bye mom, bye Luke." Rory said then headed out the door while her mom and Luke proceeded up the stairs.

"Lorelei…"

"What do you mean you haven't settled that?" Lorelei started.

"I don't have anyone to ask." Luke said simply.

"What about TJ?" Lorelei suggested then seeing Luke's glare added. "I guess not."

"Is there someone you want to ask?" Luke asked.

"No." Lorelei said then a thought hit her. "What about Jess?"

"That's not a bad idea." Luke said considering it.

"I think we should." Lorelei said. "After all he has been a big part of your life."

"What about Rory?" Luke asked. "I don't want her to be uncomfortable."

"I'll ask her. And anyway she's bringing a date."

"Really? Who?" Luke asked feeling a bit protective.

"Marty." Lorelei said studying Luke's face. "Relax, he's a good kid. He's worked hard to get where he is."

"I'm fine." Luke lied.

"Uh huh."

"I am." Luke protested.

"Ok, let's go, I need to finish my food." Lorelei said giving him a kiss. But as she started to pull back Luke held her close and deepened it.

"Wow." Lorelei said after Luke pulled back.

"Yeah. Let's go."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The next two weeks flew by quickly and before Lorelei knew it, it was five days before her wedding, and she was starting to panic.

"Sookie, what about…"

"Lorelei, how many times do I have to tell you, it's taken care of?"

"I know, it's just…I've worked so hard on this place and…"

"And you need a break." Sookie concluded. "I promise everything will be fine."

"Thanks. How's the preparation coming for Thursday?" Lorelei asked focusing her mind on the upcoming event.

"Good, everything is ahead of schedule. Relax, go home take a bath, and watch a movie." Seeing the Lorelei was about to protest she continued. "Think of it as a test run for this weekend. Let me and Michel run things and if we need you we can still get in touch with you. Ok?"

"Ok. Thanks. I owe you."

"You owe me nothing. Now go home and relax." Sookie said.

"Bye." Lorelei said walking out the door.


	9. The Day Before The Day

"Mom!" Rory called walking into the house on Wednesday. Then turning to the person behind her motioned for them to come in.

"Polo!" Lorelei called from somewhere in the house.

"Mom." Rory tried again.

"Polo." Lorelei cried once again. However, this time Rory figured out she was upstairs. And after dropping her stuff in her room she headed in that direction with her friend following.

"There you are." Rory said entering the spare room. "Wow. What've you been doing?"

"I thought I would do some cleaning. Sookie banned me from the Inn."

"That was smart." Rory said.

"Hey you're supposed to be on my side young lady." Lorelei said getting up from the floor. "Hey Marty. Good to see you."

"Hi Ms. Gilmore." Marty said uncomfortably.

"Call me Lorelei." She said smiling.

"So what were you doing?" Rory asked.

"Cleaning. If I remember right it was your idea." Lorelei said.

"I know it was, I just didn't think you'd actually do it."

"Well I had to clean out my closet so Luke's stuff would fit. I figured I could put the extra stuff in here until I got a chance to sort through it. But when Sookie banned me I thought why not?"

"Ok."

"Give me a chance to shower then we'll go get some food. I'm sure your hungry after your drive."

"Luke's?" Rory asked.

"I don't know, I was thinking maybe Al's…Of course Luke's!" Lorelei said shutting the door to her bedroom.

"Come on, we can watch a movie or something. It might be a while." Rory said leading the way down the stairs, with a bemused Marty following.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Wow I think that's a record! Only 20 minutes." Rory said as her mother descended the steps.

"Well I'm ready before you." She said looking at Rory's shoeless feet. "Hurry up."

As the group of three entered Luke's the bell overhead chimed causing Luke to look up from the counter he was wiping.

"Hey stranger." Lorelei said giving him a quick kiss. "I believe you know Rory, but this is her friend Marty."

"Hi." Luke said putting out his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Hi, you too." Marty said shaking his hand.

"Rory and Lorelei your usual?"

"Yes please." They said together.

"And what would you like Marty?" Luke asked.

"Uh…"

"I'd get the cheeseburgers they're the best."

"I guess I'll have one of those." Marty said.

"Ok, Lorelei?" Luke said heading back to Caesar.

"Excuse me." Lorelei said excusing herself from the table they had chosen. "Yes?" Lorelei asked Luke as they neared the counter.

"He seems nice." Luke said.

"He is." Lorelei said smiling.

"How are things going?"

"Sookie banned me from the Inn." Lorelei said as Luke started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"The thought of Sookie banning you for interfering too much."

"Is Jess here yet?" Lorelei asked changing the subject.

"He's due here any minute."

"What?"

"Ops! I didn't realize that…" Luke started but was stopped by Lorelei's hand over his mouth.

"Rory knows. I told her a while ago. However, I think I might go warn her." Luke just nodded.

"I'll go get your food." Luke said as Lorelei went back over to the table.

"So what are you kids talking about? Lorelei asked sitting down.

"Not much. I was telling Marty about the town." Rory said.

"Ah…"

"And not to listen to the crazy kooks like you."

"Hey be nice…I have information you might want." Lorelei said taking a drink.

"What?" Rory said as the bell above the door rang out. In walked a ghost from the past. "Jess?" Rory said.

"That's what I was going to tell you." Lorelei said as Jess walked over.

"Hey Lorelei." Jess said. "Congratulations. I'm glad uncle Luke finally came to his senses."

"Thanks."

"Hi Rory."

"Hi…. Oh sorry introductions. Jess this is Marty, Marty this is Luke's nephew Jess. Marty and I go to school together."

"Marty huh. Hi."

"Hi." Marty said. "Nice to meet you."

"You too. Where's Luke."

"In the kitchen getting me my food." Lorelei said.

"He is going to go bankrupt." Jess said walking away.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Hey some crazy lady says she wants her food." Jess said walking into the kitchen.

"Jess!" Luke said giving him a hug. "Thanks for coming."

"Whatever, anyway the crazy…"

"You can tell Lorelei her food will be out in a minute." Luke said. "And if you want you can put your stuff upstairs.

"Ok." Jess said and started to walk away. "Congratulations."

"Thanks………Hey Jess,"

"Yeah?"

"It's good to have you back."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"So what are we doing tonight?" Rory asked as they entered the house.

"I thought maybe a movie night. That way we can all hang here and Marty doesn't have to be worried about going out in this crazy town, as you so kindly put it."

"Oh don't worry about me. My family is just as strange as this town, if not worse." Marty said uncomfortably.

"So movie night?" Lorelei asked.

"Sure. And since we have a newbie we'll have to make sure it's a good one."

"Willy Wonka?"

"Hmm…you don't think it's too much for him?" Rory asked.

"I'm standing right here." Marty said amazed at the pair in front of him.

"I guess we could ask him." Lorelei said.

"What do you think about Willy Wonka?" Rory asked Marty.

"Never seen it."

"What! Then we must watch it." Rory said.

"I'll go call Luke." Lorelei said, "You kids have a seat."

As Lorelei called Luke Rory and Marty took a seat on the couch.

"Sorry about that. I forget you haven't been around my mom and me together."

"It's ok. It's nice that you have that kind of relationship with your mom."

"Yeah I guess it is." Rory said then explained the movie night "rules." Then she got up and went to find her mother.

"Hey mom, Luke coming?" Rory asked.

"Yep, he was going to finish an order then turn it over to Caesar." Lorelei said putting some popcorn in a microwave.

"When did you get that?" Rory asked pointing to the microwave.

"A while ago, Luke and I got it." Lorelei said punching a few buttons. "Oh Jess is not coming. He said he was busy. But I think he is just going to read."

"Ok." Rory said trying to sound nonchalant. "I went over rules with Marty."

"About Marty." Lorelei started. "You like him?"

"What?"

"I said…"

"I know what you said. I was just surprised."

"So? I do have a right to know."

"Maybe. We'll see. Just don't push it."

"Ok." Lorelei said as the front door opened. "Luke!"


	10. The Day

The next morning dawned bright. Lorelei woke up with a smile on her face and it took her a second to remember why. Then it hit her. "I'm getting married today!"

She quickly got out of bed and stepped into the shower. In record time she was dressed and down the stairs. As she reached the living room she saw Rory and Marty sitting on the couch talking and drinking from Luke's cups.

Before Lorelei could say a word Rory said, "Yours is on the table. And Sookie will be here in 20 minutes."

"Thanks!" Lorelei said heading to the kitchen. As she reached the table she picked up the card that was on it. Inside this was what was written: _Lorelei, Good morning, and Happy Wedding Day. I have lots of things to do today so I will see you at the wedding! Below is a list of weather reports for where we are going. Pack at your discretion. Love Luke!_

Grabbing the note and cup, she headed back upstairs to pack, and finished just as Sookie rang the doorbell. Lorelei zipped the suitcase and came down the stairs as Rory was making introductions.

"Lorelei!" Sookie squealed.

"Hey!"

"Do you have your dress?"

"Yep right here." Lorelei said. "You guys have fun. Rory please be at the Inn by 12:30."

"Alright, bye mom, bye Sookie. Good luck!"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"So are you excited?" Sookie asked.

"Yeah." Lorelei said getting her hair done.

"When are your parents getting here?"

"Around noon."

"It'll be ok."

"I know, I'm just a little nervous."

"So uh Rory's friend seems nice." Sookie said trying to distract her.

"He is."

"So where are you two going this weekend?"

"I have no clue. Wait I take that back, I know what the weather is like there."

"And…?"

"It's cold."

"That's it?" Sookie asked a little dismayed.

"Yep." The rest of the morning was spent talking about preparations for the upcoming baby and different ways Jackson was finding to baby-proof the house. Before they knew it, it was noon and they headed off to the Inn.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Everything's set?" Lorelei asked.

"Yes, I've checked and double checked." Sookie said, as there was a knock on the door. "Coming." She said waddling over to answer it.

"Hey Sookie, how's she doing?" Rory whispered glancing at her mother who was messing with her makeup.

"Ok I think. No breakdowns yet. I think she's ready for this."

"Me too. So I'm going to check on her, if you could go bring Grandma and Grandpa up in about ten minutes."

"Sure, just keep her calm." Sookie said leaving.

"Hey mom!"

"Hey!"

"How are you doing?"

"Good."

"That's good." Rory said a little uncomfortably.

"You'd better get dressed." Lorelei suggested.

"Yeah, Grandma will be up soon." Rory said.

"Hey are you ok with this?"

"It's a little late to be asking isn't it?"

Lorelei shrugged. "So?"

"I am. Luke is awesome. And you both deserve this. It's just…."

"Just…?"

"It's just a little weird you know? It won't be just the two of us anymore."

"Come here." Lorelei said embracing her daughter. "I will always love you first. And just think about all those years we spent in Luke's shop teasing him and laughing at his antics. Who would have guessed that we'd end up here?"

"I think we all did."

"Yeah…poor Luke. He had no hope." Lorelei said smiling.

"Well I'd better go get ready." Rory said.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

A few minutes later there was another knock on the door. "Come in." Lorelei called. Richard and Emily stepped quietly into the room.

"You look lovely." Emily said.

"Thanks mom."

"We're proud of you." Richard said hugging his daughter. "I'll wait for you at the top of the stairs."

"Thanks." Lorelei said turning to her mother.

"You really do look wonderful." Emily said. All Lorelei could do was nod. "I just wanted you to know that I am happy for you. Luke seems like a great guy, and I can see how much he loves you."

"He does. Thanks mom, it means a lot to hear you say that." Lorelei said giving her mom a hug.

"Yes, well I'll leave you to get ready." Emily said turning to leave.

After Emily had shut the door Rory came out of the bathroom. "Everything ok?" She asked.

"Perfect."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The wedding went off beautifully. Only Marty, Richard, Emily, Sookie, Jackson, and Liz and T.J. were watching from the audience. And of course up front were Lorelei, Luke, Rory and Jess. About an hour after the actual ceremony, the reception began and everyone from Stars Hollow was there to celebrate this auspicious moment in town history.

"Oh Lorelei sweetheart you look absolutely gorgeous." Miss Patty said.

"You look beautiful doll." Babette agreed.

"Thanks you two." Lorelei said scanning the crowd for Luke. But to her dismay could not find him.

"So where are you two headed tonight?" Babette asked.

"Somewhere…"

"Ahh come on you can tell us."

"I'm really not sure." Lorelei said feeling a hand slip around her waist. "There you are. I was wondering where you disappeared to." Lorelei said turning her head to gaze up at her husband.

"Just checking on a few things that's all." Then turning to Lorelei's companions added, "Good evening ladies." Luke greeted.

"Lorelei what have you done to our grumpy Luke?" Miss Patty asked.

"He'll be back on Monday." Lorelei promised.

"Ok we'll see you guys later." Babette said as she and Miss Patty took off for the food.

"Well now that they're gone…would you like to dance with me?" Luke asked.

"I'd love to." Lorelei said linking arms with Luke.

As the glided around the dance floor Luke asked, "Do you remember our first dance?"

"Liz's wedding." Lorelei said with fondness. "I remember how shocked I was that you could dance. In all those years I had known you I'd never seen you dance."

"Well I don't just dance for anyone." Luke said kissing Lorelei on the forehead.

"So what time are we leaving tonight?" Lorelei asked.

"Whenever you want." Luke said. "It's not that far of a drive."

"Is Jess still here?" Lorelei asked.

"Yes, he is staying at the diner and is helping out Caesar for the next couple days."

"Jess is?"

"Yeah he's grown up a lot, he's starting college this next fall."

"Really?"

"Yeah, so I told him that he could help out at the diner to earn some extra cash if he wanted."

"You really have turned into a big softie." Lorelei teased.

"Let's not tell anyone just yet." Luke smiled. "What do you say we get out of here?"

"Works for me."


	11. Back To Work

I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed! They really keep me going.

Also it has been pointed out that I spell Lorelai incorrectly. I had seen it spelt differently somewhere else and just recently discovered that I was spelling it wrong. After this chapter it will be spelled correctly.

Please Read and Review!

"What other objects could be interpreted from Steinbeck?" Professor Hardy asked.

"Hands." A student said.

"Very good, what about the hands?" Hardy asked.

"He is constantly describing every character's hands. What they look like, where they're positioned…"

"What could it mean?"

"They're the instruments of death." Rory said.

"That they are…that's all the time we have today, everybody please make sure your papers are ready to hand in for the next class. Have a nice day." The professor said as the class vacated the room.

As Rory was walking out the door a familiar voice called out her name. Turning around she noticed Logan holding out a cup for her.

"I thought you would like something to drink." Logan said.

"Thanks." She said.

"So I didn't see you around this weekend…"

"Yeah I was back home for my mom's wedding."

"That sounds nice. Did you have a good time?"

"I did." Rory said slightly confused at his behavior. "Is…"

"Rory…" Logan and Rory started at the same time.

"Go ahead." Rory said.

"No ladies first."

"I forget."

"Uh huh… I was wondering if you would like to grab some dinner tonight." Logan asked coolly.

"Ah…."

"If you don't that's fine I just thought…"

"Yes."

"Yes?" Logan asked somewhat surprised.

"Yes. I would like to have dinner with you tonight." Rory said.

"Great, I'll pick you up at six."

"Ok."

"Bye."

As Logan walked away Rory let out a deep sigh. 'I can't believe I just said yes. What was I thinking? I mean I just spent the weekend with Marty…we had a great time. But on the other hand… What's one dinner anyway? I mean it's not like me and Marty are dating. Are we? Does he think we are? Hmmm…. I have enough time to call mom. Maybe she can help me.' Rory decidedly pulled out her phone and dialed her mom's number.

"Hey what's up babe?" Lorelai asked.

"Not much. I was just calling to see how your weekend went."

"Good. It was very relaxing. But now I have tons of work to catch up on." Lorelai said looking over the small file of folders.

"Tons?" Rory asked. "How much could accumulate in three days?"

"Ok so maybe not tons, just two or three little things. Oh and we finally got those floor mats in."

"That's good. So how does it feel being married?" Rory asked.

"Perfect."

"I'm glad."

"So why did you really call?" Lorelai asked with a smirk.

"How did you…?" Rory asked opening the door to her suite.

"I'm your mom, I know when something is up. So?"

"Logan asked me out."

"What's the big deal…oh Marty."

"Yeah Marty." Rory said plopping down on the couch.

"Well which one do you like more?" Lorelai asked.

"I don't know." Rory said. "Maybe I should just give up all together."

"Then you end up like me and Luke and getting married at the age of…never mind."

"How old is Luke anyway?" Rory asked suddenly curious as to why she didn't even know her step dad's birth date.

"Um…I pretty sure he wouldn't like me to disclose that information."

"That's never stopped you before." Rory said pointedly.

"I think you should give Logan a chance… that is, if you are not dating Marty."

"Well he never said that we were but maybe we are since I invited him to the wedding." Rory contemplated.

"Just go out with him once and see."

"Ok. Thanks."

"That's what I'm here for. Call me and let me know how it goes."

"I will. Tell Luke I said hi."

"I will. Bye."

"Bye."

Lorelai hung up the phone and slipped on her coat and made her way into the kitchen. "I'm going out Sookie. If you need me you know my cell."

"Ok. And it's good to have you back." Sookie called out as Lorelai walked out the door.

"It's good to be back." Lorelai thought as she got in her car. As she made her way through the streets she realized how happy she was. For the first time she felt at peace, completely, well almost completely content about her life. There was one thing that she felt was still missing but she figured that could wait a few months. Pulling up to the diner she quickly parked and went inside.

"Hey!" Luke said kissing her cheek. "How's work?"

"Ok. What about you?"

"Pretty good, no major disasters while we were gone." Luke said handing her a mug. "Burger?"

"Yes please." She said taking a sip from the steaming mug in her hands. She swallowed then reached across the bar and gave Luke a swat on the arm. "This isn't coffee."

"No it's not. But it's much better for you." Luke said. "Especially with what we talked about this weekend."

"Not fair. But this is good chocolate." She said taking another sip and receiving a "you're impossible glace" from Luke.


	12. Rumors And Things

Thanks for all the reviews! I appreciate it!

Lorelai woke up with a smile on her face. She had had the same dream again. Not wanting the feeling to disappear she closed her eyes and tried to grasp hold of it once more before she had to get up.

Lorelai now got up with Luke a lot of the time so they could have breakfast together. And when she did she was normally able to get home earlier, not that she had anything to come home to. Luke still worked till fairly late, so on many days she went and helped out at the diner.

Once this new routine became known to the rest of the town Luke's seemed to be getting more business in the evenings. People wanted to see how things were working out between the two, and the diner had also become the central place to obtain any gossip.

"Sweetie." Miss Patty called out to Lorelai. "Could you come here please?"

"What can I get you?" Lorelai asked.

"Oh no. I'm good. We were just wondering how Rory was doing."

"She's great."

"That wonderful." Babette said. "So how are you doing?"

"I'm good."

"Really, the Inn doing ok?"

"Yep, still going strong."

"Nothing unusual happening…" Miss Patty encouraged.

"No. Although I did hear Kirk has a new job."

"Really, that I didn't know. What is it?"

"Well he is now working, or trying to work for Mrs. Kim."

"I doubt that will last long." Miss Patty said.

"Looks like you were right," Babette said looking and Kirk's dejected frame walking down the street.

"Well I have to get back to work, I'll talk to you gals later." Lorelai said making a run for the storeroom.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked as she slammed the door.

"Nothing, nothing, its just you're never around when I need you."

"Miss Patty?"

"How'd you guess?"

"Because they've been pestering me all week, actually they've been bothering me since ever. But I have seen a definite increase in the past 5 weeks we've been married."

"Miss Patty's just upset that you're taken." Lorelai said flirtatiously

"Please do not go there." Luke said kissing Lorelai.

"Alright." She said kissing him back. "We should probably get back out there."

"Yeah, Rory's home for the weekend isn't she."

"Yep starting tomorrow." Lorelai said as her face lighted up.

"Good, we'll make a day out of it." Luke said. "Just the three of us."

"Sounds good."

"Mom, I'm home." Rory said dropping her bag in the hallway. This was the first time she had been able to come home since the wedding. As she walked around she could definitely see Luke's influence starting to show. There weren't clothes everywhere and the refrigerator actually had edible food in it.

As Rory headed upstairs a faint smell of paint formed. As she reached the second floor she opened the door to the spare room. Inside there was a ladder and an almost empty can of paint. The room, which used to be stark white, was now a bright yellow and the closet a dark blue.

Rory smiled; there was no doubt that her mom had picked the colors. She knew there was no way Luke would ever paint a room yellow.

As she turned to go back down the stairs she felt her phone vibrate against her hip. She quickly pulled it out and answered it.

"Hey sweetheart, where are you?" Her mom asked.

"At the house. Nice color by the way. What did you have to do to get Luke to paint it that color?"

"That's a long story, and I will tell you later. But I need you to dress warm and meet me at the diner. Ok?"

"Ok, what's…" Rory stopped as she heard the phone click. Her mom had actually hung up on her. Curious to see why she quickly dropped her bags in her room and headed toward the diner.

As curious as she was, Rory decided to take her time waling to the diner. She breathed in the deep air, glad to be back home. She also took the time to try and think through what was going on in her life. Marty was now way out of the picture, kind of, and she was definitely dating Logan now. But for some reason she just had this gnawing feeling in the back of her mind, but she just couldn't place what was wrong.

Entering the diner she quickly found her mom helping a customer. As she watched her mom she noticed something different, Lorelai now had a glow around her, an extra spark of life that had been there since the wedding. Not wanting to interrupt she took a seat at the bar and waited patiently. Within minutes she felt her moms arms wrap around her.

"Hey sweetie."

"Hey." Rory said turning around to look at her mom. She definitely looked happy. "What's up?"

"Not much."

"So nothing's wrong?"

"Why would you ask that?" Lorelai asked.

"Maybe because you're never up this early on a Saturday." Rory pointed out.

"Well, things have changed. Plus Lane couldn't come in early this morning so Luke needed some extra help."

"As much as you work here maybe you should change the name to Luke's and Lorelai's."

"How could you suggest such a thing? Luke's is Luke's and it won't be changed." Lorelai said pretending to be offended.

"Funny. So why did I have to dress warm?"

"Ask Luke he gave the instructions." Lorelai said as a couple walked in.

"Where is he?" Rory asked.

"In the kitchen."

"Oooh. I get to go back there now." Rory said sliding off her stool as her mom went to help the couple.

Luke was busy cooking when Rory got back there. She waited till he looked a little less busy to speak up. "Hey Luke."

"Geeesh Rory. You're as bad as your mom." Luke said. "Sneaking up like that."

"Sorry."

"It's ok, we've just been a little busy this morning."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Rory said giving her step-dad a hug.

"Thanks. Is there something you wanted?"

"Mom told me she was on your orders this morning…"

"Oh yeah. We're going out today. The three of us, as long as it's ok with you."

"Of course it is. Is there something I can do to help until then?" Rory asked.

"You can take this out to Kirk." He said handing Rory a plate.

"Sure thing." Rory said heading back into the diner with Kirk's breakfast.

Luke looked after her with a content sigh. Things couldn't get much better.


	13. Why?

A/N- Sorry its been so long...school is keeping me busy. But here's some more and I also have the next three chapters ready and I'll post those soon!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

That afternoon Luke took the girls skating and out to lunch. They had a good time and didn't get back into town until 5pm.

"Ok people we've got an hour before we have to be at dinner." Lorelai called out when they entered the house.

"Why did she change dinner again?" Rory asked.

"Something about a party. I'm not sure."

"You figure she could've given us more than 24 hours notice." Rory said.

"Well…"

"When exactly did she call?"

"Monday." Lorelai said.

"I give up…" Rory said going into her room to change as her mom and Luke headed up the stairs to their room.

"How did you forget to tell both of us?" Luke asked changing.

"I've had a lot on my mind this week." Lorelai said. "I am sorry."

"It's ok." Luke said kissing her cheek. "I'm just glad someone else was covering the diner tonight."

"About that…"

"No one called and cancelled right?" Luke asked a little worried.

"No, no. I was just thinking that maybe you should hire someone else. That way, you know…you'll have more time here." Lorelai suggested.

"I was actually thinking about doing that. That way if Lane has to be somewhere, and I'm needed elsewhere on the same night it works ok."

"Good."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Good you made it." Emily said opening the door.

"Yeah mom, we're here."

"Hey Grandma." Rory said walking in.

"Hi. How is school going?"

"Good. Busy but it's good."

"That's good."

"Hey mom where's dad?" Lorelai asked as she took a seat next to Luke on the couch.

"Last minute business trip." Emily said. "He'll be back tomorrow if you need to talk to him."

"No, I was just curious."

"Your usual Lorelai?" Emily asked getting the drinks.

"Ah, no mom. I'll just have some water."

"Same for me Mrs. Gilmore." Luke added quickly.

"Why?"

"I just don't feel like drinking tonight." Lorelai said. "Neither does Luke."

"Ok… Dinner should be done in a few minutes. Genie is trying this great new dish."

"Sounds good." Lorelai said.

"So Rory, how is the paper going? Any good scoops lately?"

"Well, they're thinking about adding a new section to the library."

"Ooh really? Tell me…"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Well that was fun." Lorelai said tossing her purse on the floor as they walked into the house.

"Fun is not exactly the word I would go for." Rory said kicking off her shoes.

"Torture is more the word I would use." Luke said loosing his tie and sitting on the couch.

"Perfect." Lorelai said.

"You guys weren't the ones talking all night. Whereas Grandma barely let me take a bite."

"Are you hungry Rory?" Luke asked.

"No, it's just a good thing I don't need to consume a lot of food."

"I'll fix you something if you want."

"Maybe some pasta?"

"Comin' right up." Luke said heading into the kitchen.

"Well I'm going to change." Lorelai said.

"Hey mom…" Rory said.

"Yeah?" Lorelai said turning around.

"I love you."

"I love you too kiddo" Lorelai said smiling. She knew that wasn't what Rory was going to say, but she'd take it. They would talk later if she needed to. For now she wanted to slip into some comfortable pajamas and crash on the couch with a movie. Yep that was the perfect remedy for this evening's events.

Later that night, after Lorelai was asleep upstairs, Rory and Luke were watching a movie.

"You know Luke, I never thought we could actually to get you to watch movies with us."

"Well your mom is an extraordinary person. She can make anyone do anything and get them to enjoy it." Luke said glancing at his stepdaughter.

"Yeah she can." Rory agreed. "I wanted to thank you Luke. We haven't really ever sat and talked, especially lately, but I want to thank you for making mom so happy."

"Rory," Luke said turning off the TV. "I love your mom. And too be honest I'm pretty fond of you too. When I first met your mom she was a strong, independent person. She told everyone what to do and they did it, even me. But the best thing about both of you is that you guys have the biggest hearts of anybody."

"I'll bet mom didn't tell you about our discussion before the wedding." Rory said and Luke shook his head. "Everybody around her was waiting for her to back out, but she never did. In fact it was me who got cold-feet."

"You?"

"I was worried, for twenty years it was just me and her. I guess I felt like I was losing her…but I think deep down I knew I wasn't losing her I was just officially gaining you."

"Rory…"

"I also wanted to thank you for being there for mom…and me. Every time mom got hurt you were there. And every time I needed you, you were there."

"Your welcome," was all Luke could say as Rory moved over to give him a hug.

"I have question. You don't have to answer but…"

"What is it?"

"Why did mom really not drink tonight?"

"She just didn't feel like it."

"Ok, goodnight Luke."

"Night."


	14. Out Go The Lights

A/N: Sorry this is short...But that's just how the chapters worked out...

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The next day Rory returned back to Yale and Luke and Lorelai slipped back into their comfortable routine of breakfast, work, dinner, and a movie.

Once again Rory became busy with school and was coming home less and less. At first she felt bad about it, but realized that with Luke there she really didn't need to worry about her mom being lonely. But as spring break approached she decided that instead of going away this year, she really didn't want a repeat of last year, that she would spend the week with her mom. Of course she also planned to hang out with Lane, and expected to help out with the diner, seeing as how that's where her parents were most nights of the week. All in all she was looking forward to a relaxing break with nothing to worry about.

Lorelai was thrilled when she heard Rory's plans for the upcoming week. In fact she screamed so loud the Luke came running down the stairs wondering what was wrong. When he heard the reason for her reaction he couldn't help but smile. The news was probably the highlight of her week.

"Lorelai," Luke mumbled, turning over in the bed. "Are you ok?"

"Mmmmm…uhhhh." Was all he could hear through the bathroom door.

Groaning he threw back the covers and stood up but as soon as he had done that Lorelai opened the door and laid back down in the bed. Sitting back down he asked what was wrong.

"I'm just not feeling to well." She replied. "Maybe the stress is getting to me."

"What stress?" Luke asked, this was the first time he had heard anything.

"We've been incredibly busy at the Inn and Michel and Sookie are fighting like cats and dogs." Lorelai mumbled already half-asleep again.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to worry you plus I really didn't want to think about it once I left work."

"Maybe you shouldn't work in the diner till things calm down a little." Luke suggested.

"No that's not stressful. It's actually kind of fun, plus I get to see you." She said moving to give him a kiss.

"Ok, then how about you take today off. Just lay around here today, maybe work a little in the guest room." He said cautiously.

"I can't we've got this big thing tomorrow and…"

"Please just do this for me. And anyway if you push it too hard today, then you'll be worse off for tomorrow when you really need to be there."

"But…"

"Please Lorelai."

"Ok."

"Good now go back to sleep, I've got to head over to the diner. I've got an early shipment coming in."

"Ok, I'll see you for lunch." She said already back asleep.

At noon Lorelai walked into the diner with a big smile on her face. She felt much better after getting some extra sleep. She had even worked a little on cleaning out the guest room closet. As she sat on a stool she looked around to see who else was in here at this busy time of day. Miss Patty, and Babette still hadn't found a better place to gossip so they were there. Kirk was at his usual spot at the counter, and Lane was taking an order from a couple that had just moved into town.

Within minutes Luke popped out from the kitchen to see if she was here yet, and to his surprise she was. "Hey," he said walking up and kissing her. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better, Dr. Luke. Your suggestion worked wonders." Lorelai said.

"Good. Now just continue to relax and I'll be even happier."

"Yes sir, and since helping around the diner is relaxing can I do that?" She pleaded looking into his eyes.

"If and only if you don't over do it. Just remember you need to do that event at the Inn tomorrow."

"Yes sir!" She said giving him a mock salute. She stood up and went to grab her apron from the storeroom. She had bought it the day after the got back from their honeymoon. She insisted that since she was the diner man's wife she needed one. Of course being crafty person she is, she spiced it up a little by getting fabric paint and drawing food and other objects on it. Luke never said a word and that was mostly because he knew it was one argument that he would never win.

Luke disappeared back into the kitchen and Lorelai went to see how she could help Lane out. Soon the diner became very busy with the lunch rush. And Lorelai was running back and forth between the kitchen and the tables.

All of the sudden the room started to spin and Lorelai tried to steady herself but couldn't; then the world went black. Luke rushed in when he heard someone scream. "What's…Lorelai!" He quickly picked her up and carried her upstairs to his old apartment.


	15. Okay

Ok here's some more...though I'm not sure it will answer all of your questions.

I'd like to thank everyone that has reveiwed thus far...I really appreciate the feedback, I'm still not entirely sure of what I'm doing with this...anyway THANKS!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Slowly light started to shine in through her eyes as she carefully began to open them. Looking around she tried to figure out where she was and what had happened. She remembered working in Luke's but then nothing. So she concluded that she must be in the apartment upstairs, and this was confirmed when she was finally able to sit up.

"Luke?" She called out.

"Lorelai?" Luke said coming over to the bed.

"Hey there stranger."

"What happened?"

"Well I was taking an order and all of the sudden the room started to spin, then whack!" She slapped her hands together. "Everything went black."

"How are you feeling now?" Luke asked still very concerned.

"Better, I think."

"Sip this." Luke said handing her a glass of water.

"Thanks." She said gratefully taking the glass.

"Maybe you should see a doctor." Luke suggested.

"I was actually going to talk to you about that tonight…" Lorelai said.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Lorelai and Luke were in his truck on the way back from Hartford.

"So when's Rory coming again?" Luke asked his wife.

"Her last class is this afternoon, she is going to come home tomorrow." Lorelai said taking a deep sigh then smiling.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just thinking about everything."

"It'll be fine."

"I know." She said. "I'm just processing."

As they reached the outskirts of town Luke asked where she wanted to be dropped off.

"Can you drive me by the Inn for a minute, then I'll go over to the diner with you." She said.

"Sure thing." Luke said turning down the road that led to the Inn.

"I'll just be a minute." Lorelai said getting out of the truck.

After Lorelai had checked with Michel at the front desk she slipped into the kitchen to see how things were going to the party tonight.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Sookie asked.

"Better. Doc said it should pass soon." Lorelai said eating a grape. "How are things going for tonight?"

"Good, we're almost finished." Sookie said, and then shouted an order at one of the staff.

"Well if you've got everything under control I'm gonna head out. The doctor said I should take it easy."

"Ok. Feel better soon." Sookie called out after her.

Lorelai made a quick stop by her office to grab some paperwork, and then headed out to the truck. Climbing in the cab, the couple started for the diner.

"Are you sure you don't want to go home?" Luke asked.

"I'm sure. There's not much to do there, and besides it's Friday night, and you'll be at the diner late."

"So remind me again why we're not having dinner with your parents tonight."

"They are at some fancy benefit tonight." Lorelai said.

"Well I thought that since we normally are busy on Friday, that I would still go ahead and take off tonight…and that I'd take you out." Luke suggested

"That'd be nice." She said taking Luke's hand and returning her gaze out the window.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Lorelai! Are you ready?" Luke called up.

"Coming!" Lorelai said as she reached the top of the stairs.

"You look amazing." Luke complimented, gazing at the slim-fitting black dress.

"You don't look so bad yourself." She said admiring his physic through his black shirt. "So where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere special." Luke said.

"Ooh!" Lorelai said taking Luke's arm as they headed out the door.

The two rode silently out of town. And Lorelai let out a squeal when they pulled into the parking lot of where they were going to have dinner.

"Our first date!"

"I thought that it would be an appropriate choice."

"It is." She said hugging him.

The couple walked arm in arm into the restaurant and took a seat at the reserved table.


	16. All Is Well

I would like to thank everyone that's been keeping up with this story...you're feedback has been wonderful and I truely appreciate it. This is the last bit of the story...if more is wanted then I'll consider writing more or doing a sequel...but that is up to you readers. Once again thanks for your support. It was a lot of fun to write this. -forensicgeek

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Rory was packing up her clothes- both dirty and clean- when she heard a knock at the door.

"Coming." She called going to the door. "Hey."

"Now is that a proper way to greet your boyfriend who will be out of town all week?" Logan asked.

"Of course not, my fault." She said kissing him.

"Much better Ace. Now what are you up to?"

"Just packing."

"Your entire wardrobe I see. What are you going to wear a different outfit every hour?" Logan teased.

"No, most of them I'm taking home to wash. The rest I'm trading with my mom."

"Ok, easy Ace, I was just curious. When are you leaving?"

"Well I was thinking I'd surprise everyone by showing up tonight." Rory said.

"Well then, let me help you take these to your car." Logan said picking up a bag.

"Thanks." Rory said kissing him again. "I knew I liked you for a reason."

At eleven Rory pulled into the driveway at her Stars Hollow home. Taking a deep breath she grabbed a suitcase and headed up the walk.

Meanwhile, inside, Luke and Lorelai were sitting on the couch having a deep conversation.

"I'm just worried about her reaction." Lorelai said.

"It will be fine. She's almost twenty." Luke reassured.

"That's my point."

"Lorelai, listen. You did a wonderful job raising her. She has grown into a smart, and understanding person. She will be happy for you."

"I don't…"

"Hey mom, I'm home." Rory yelled from the front door. Walking into the living room she saw her mom's head lying on Luke's lap. "Everything ok?"

"Everything's great." Lorelai said slowly sitting up. "You're home early."

"I thought I'd go ahead and come over tonight. I'm sorry I should have called first but…."

"Rory this is your home, your welcome here anytime--- day or night." Luke said giving her a hug. "We're glad your home."

"Me too." Rory said watching her mother touch her stomach then lean on Luke to sit down. "Mom are you ok?"

"I'm just a little out of it. The doctor said that I'd be fine."

"You went to the doctor? What's wrong?" Rory asked concerned. She knew her mom never went to the doctor unless it was absolutely needed.

"Nothing's wrong. I just haven't been drinking enough water lately." Lorelai said receiving a questioning look from her daughter.

"That's it?"

Lorelai debated, she didn't want to lie to her daughter, but she wasn't sure that she wanted to get into it now. She made up her mind when she felt Luke squeeze her hand. She might as well tell her now.

"Mom? What else did the doctor say?"

"Well the doctor said that I needed to be drinking more water."

"And?"

"And that being sick came with the territory."

"Huh?"

"I'm pregnant." Lorelai said holding Luke's hand a little tighter.

The silence felt like an eternity to Lorelai. Luke was just praying for Rory to be ok with it. And Rory was just trying to process what her mother had just told her.

Then it clicked. Rory ran to her mother and gave her a hug and screamed. "I'm so happy for you."

"Really!"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be? I'm going to be a big sister." She said giving her mom another hug and then hugging her step-dad. "Congratulations."

"Thanks." Luke said smiling.

"So is that why you're redoing the upstairs room? How long have you known?"

"We actually just found out today. And the room was for just kind of hoping." Lorelai said now smiling.

"How far along are you?" Rory asked.

"About eight weeks."

"I'm so excited for you." Rory gave her mother another hug.

"Good. But honey as much as I'd like to sit up and talk. I'm extremely tired. And your new sibling got Luke's up early gene."

"Don't blame it on me." Luke said getting up. "I'll see you upstairs. Good night Rory, welcome home."

"Night Luke."

"So you're ok with this?" Lorelai asked after Luke ascended the stairs.

"Extremely." Rory said. "Now get to bed. We have lots to do tomorrow, I'm sure."

"Ok. Goodnight. Love ya."

"Love you too." Rory said going into her room and shutting the door.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The next morning Lorelai was up once again at 3. This time, however, Luke was kneeling with her holding back her hair and rubbing her back.

After rinsing her mouth she gave Luke a hug and a whispered thanks. She then let herself be led back to bed where she immediately fell back asleep. Luke however, was now wide-wake; he quickly got dressed and headed downstairs.

As he entered the kitchen he was surprise to see Rory seated at the table drinking out of a mug and looking through a magazine.

"Rory?"

"Luke! I'm sorry did I wake you up?"

"No I was up with your mom. What are you doing up?" Luke asked.

"I couldn't sleep. Too much on my mind."

"Care to share?" Luke asked taking a seat across the table from her.

"It's… I don't know. Just a lot is happening right now. School is getting pretty hard; the paper is up for an award so we have been working ten times the normal pace and at a hundred times the pressure. And now I find out that mom's pregnant. Not that it's a bad thing; it's just new."

"Wow that's a lot." Luke said amazed at the stress.

"Yeah." Rory agreed. "Until now everything was going ok. But tonight it just kind of seemed to hit me."

"Maybe this week off will do you good. I know your mother has been looking forward to it."

"It is nice to be home." She said looking around. "Boy or girl?"

"What?"

"Which do you want, boy or girl?"

"I don't know. I've never really thought about it." He said.

"I kind of hope it's a boy. I mean I already have a half-sister. But I never see her. So I guess either would be ok."

"Well I'd better get going. You should try to get back to sleep."

"Ok, thanks Luke." Rory said going into her room.

After watching Rory shut her door he grabbed his jacket and headed to the diner.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

When Lorelai woke up for the second time that morning the sun was already well up in the sky. Downstairs she heard the faint hum of her daughter's radio. After showering she went to see what her daughter wanted to do today.

Knocking, then opening the door she saw Rory seated at her desk working on some homework that was due the next week.

"No, and I repeat, no homework today."

Rory turned around to face her mother. "You seriously have no clue how much I have to do before I go back."

"No I don't, but I also know that you need to relax. Come on we'll go to Luke's for breakfast; then the day is yours. Whatever you want to do, besides work."

"Deal, just let me finish the sentence and I'll be ready."

Hand in hand, mother and daughter, walked to their favorite spot in town. As they entered the diner several people called out hello to Rory.

"What's up with everybody?" Rory asked her mom.

"I'm not sure." Lorelai replied as they took a seat. "So what do you want to do today?"

"I don't know. It's been a long time since I've had free time."

"Well we can shop or go to the Inn and take a walk. Anything you want."

"How about we go shopping for baby stuff?" Rory suggested.

"Really?" Lorelai smiled.

"Sure. It'll be fun."

"Ok." She said as Luke walked up.

"Good morning." He said kissing Lorelai.

"Morning sweetheart. How's your day going?"

"Ok. Not too busy."

"That's good."

"Are you guys ready to order?"

"Yep; I'll have pancakes and a glass of O.J." Lorelai said.

"I'll have the same." Rory agreed thinking how good Luke's pancakes are.

"Be right out." Luke said going to get his family's food.

"I forgot how much I miss it here." Rory said looking around.

"It is nice." Her mother agreed.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"What about this one?" Rory asked holding up a blue jumper.

"What if it's a girl?"

"Girls can wear blue…anyway if it's a boy then it be perfect." Rory said trying to coax her mother into getting it. Growing up Rory had never really been around babies so this was as much fun for her as it was for her mom.

"How about we skip the clothes this trip and focus on a crib. When we know if it's a boy or girl then we'll shop for clothes."

"Deal." Rory agreed finally feeling relaxed from all the stress that had been building up. "So when is the room going to be ready to move stuff into?"

"Well we finished painting last week. So really anytime we want."

"Ok. Then lets find a crib…"

After finding one they both liked and one they thought Luke would agree on, Rory carried it out to the jeep. They then headed right back into the mall to eat some lunch. After a meal of pizza, Chinese, pretzels, and fries, they continued their tour of the mall. Stopping here and there to look at things in the windows, and going into a few of their regular stores they were finished by three and headed back to the house for a movie night.

After unloading their purchases Rory asked what time Luke would be home tonight.

"Actually he has to close tonight so it is just going to be us for a while."

"Ok. Are you sure you don't want to wait for him."

"Positive…he still hasn't fully come to understand the thrill of movie nights." Lorelai said as they sat on the porch swing enjoying the spring weather.

"Hello dolls!" They heard from across the lawn. Soon a short lady with blonde hair stood in front of them. "I thought I heard you two. How are things going?"

"Good. Rory's home for the week." Lorelai said smiling.

"It's good to have you back doll. The whole town really misses you."

"Well I miss it too, Babette." Rory said.

"So how are things with you Rory?"

"Good, school is keeping me busy."

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

"I'm not sure, why?" Rory asked slightly concerned at her neighbor's line of questioning.

"Well see there's this dance for all the young folk like yourself, and my friend's son is staying with us and, well, I was hoping you could show him around then take him to the dance."

"I don't know…I mean."

"You don't have plans do you?"

"Well no, but…."

"Good, then I'll send him over around one tomorrow afternoon. You can show him the town, and then go to the dance. Thanks Rory." She said quickly the waddled back over to her house.

"Well looks like you have a date tomorrow." Lorelai said trying to suppress the laughter that was welling up insider her.

"Don' t say it, don't even think it." Rory warned against the smart comment she knew her mother would come up with.

"Not a word…" She said before the laughter burst out.

"Mom…"

"Sorry…it's just 'A friend's son'? Come on…that is so lame."

"Well…it could be."

"Sure…just hope he's cute and not a total bore. Otherwise your afternoon won't be very enjoyable."

"I'm going to Luke's." Rory said getting up.

"Come back! Mommy promises not to make anymore wise cracks about your date."

"Well…I don't know…I'm sure Luke could use some help at the diner."

"No…"

"Then again…isn't there a town meeting tonight? I'm sure I could hang there, maybe even spread the word about the soon-to-be Dane's children."

"You wouldn't." Lorelai said in disbelief.

"What are you just gonna wait till you're a couple sizes bigger and let them figure it out?"

"Actually…" Lorelai realized that they hadn't discussed how they were going to tell the town. In fact she really wasn't sure she wanted to.

"Mom?"

"Well…how about we not tell anyone anything just yet ok? We haven't talked it out but I would like to wait for a while."

"I guess, so what movie did you get for tonight?" Rory asked giving in.

"Well I'd thought we'd go back to the classics tonight." Lorelai said as they walked back into the house.

"Titanic and Two For The Road?" Rory questioned.

"Ok so maybe not good classics but hey this pregnancy thing is messing with my mind."

When Luke came home that night he found Lorelai asleep on the couch. He covered her up and turned off the TV, laughing slightly at the whole scene. Sometimes he really couldn't believe that this was his life. And now he was going to be a dad. He couldn't have been happier then he was at that moment. But he also realized that these next couple months were not going to be easy. Especially with the crazy town they lived in. The town…they were going to have to tell the town…or at least tell a couple key people. It's going to be interesting…it always will be with these Gilmore girls. Luke reached over and turned out the light and with a glance at his girls and son he headed up the stairs.

The End


End file.
